1. Field of the Discovery
The present new and distinct variety of almond tree is embraced by Class 30, Plants, of the United States Patent Office Manual of Classification.
2. Prior Varieties
Among the existent varieties of almond tree which are known to me, and mentioned herein, are Nonpareil and Mission (both unpatented) and Merced (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,730).